


My vow

by Lady_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Love, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Smut, its got a little bit of plot, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: My take on what happens after Alex proposes to Maggie.





	My vow

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this:) I hope u enjoy it.

"Marry me."

"'scuse me?"

"Marry me. Please."

 

\-------------------

 

"Kara as soon as you get this call me back!" Alex's hand shook as she held her cell phone. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, ringing through her ears and pounded through her skull.

She leaned against her kitchen counter, with only the glow from the small lamp; in her living room, providing her with the smallest bit of light. 

It was late. And she was very tired. Her eyes were heavy and after everything, she was restless. 

She didn't know if it was because of Maggie's answer from earlier, or the fact that her sister hasn't returned her calls.

She understands she needs time and that she lost her love. But she should've at least sent her a text to let her know shes okay. 

Alex still stood there in the low light. Lost in her own thoughts when warm arms came around her waste, and a chin resting in the space between her shoulder and neck. 

"Baby?" Maggie whispered. She rubbed soothing little patterns over Alex's abdomen. "You okay?" She leaned down and kissed Alex's neck. 

Alex nodded. 

Maggie looked back up at Alex's face and then snaked her body around, so now she was between Alex and the counter. "Hey." Maggie said sweetly as she reached for Alex's face with her hand. Directing her face down, so she was looking at her eye to eye. "I love you... So much." She tilted her head as she spoke. She had love in her eyes. "You know that. Right?"

Alex held Maggie's hand to her face as she nodded.

"Baby, please." Maggie's brows furrowed as she begged her girlfriend. 

Alex sighed and then looked down. "Yeah I do." She looked back up, towards Maggie's eyes. 

"And you understand why I said no? Because at the time you seemed like you did. But the past few hours it feels like you haven't." Maggie's eyes watered and her lip quivered. The mere thought of Alex not wanting her anymore, tore her apart. And the thoughts Alex must be having... Maggie would fall apart if she found out that she was the reason she ruined their relationship.

She removed her hand from her girlfriends grip and face. 

Alex's hand falling to her side in the process, stinging from the emptiness. 

She looked down, away from the agents gaze.

Alex noticed the sudden shift in Maggie's emotions. And she quickly acted. 

She moved toward her, closing the distance between them and pressing their bodies together. She mirrored Maggie's action before, as she moved her hand under her chin and angled her head up until she was looking into her eyes. She leaned down and kissed the small cop, and took her other hand in her own. The kiss seemed to last longer than it really was. 

When Alex moved back; a little, she noticed Maggie's eyes were still closed. "Im sorry for not being honest about my emotions and about how I really felt earlier. I was just shocked, when you said no-" she stopped for a moment and looked down. She went over the right words in her head before she started speaking again. 

Maggie opened her eyes at the silence and she waited for her girlfriend to continue.

 

"- Im gonna be honest, you- you broke my heart." Alex's mouth half opened and closed a few times, she started to physically feel her sadness when she spoke. "And I didn't know how to react. But then you explained why and I-I completely understood and agreed with you. It was kind of a spur of the moment idea. And I should have thought about it more. I wished I would have, because I would have made it special and I know you wouldn't want me to, but I'd beg for your fathers blessing. Wherever he is. I would have found him. I would have talked to him and get him to see that I'm good for you, that I am really good enough for you and i'm trying so, so hard to be. I wanna be the perfect girlfriend. I wanna love you. I wanna do all the firsts we talked about and more. I want to marry you, yes. And I promise to wait, wait for you. Wait for when I know you're ready. And when you are... Maggie, it's gonna be so great. Im gonna prove it to you. Im gonna prove to be a great future wife, if you want. And I hope a future mother. I wanna protect you, I wanna have children with you, I wanna grow old with you. I just want you. And after everything that's happened, I don't want to let you go." Alex began to tear up as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating fast from her speech and she felt full of love. 

Maggie's smile got bigger and bigger with every word from Alex. And she started to tear up as well. "Wow." Maggie breathed. She shook her head as she looked at Alex unbelievably. "That sounded an awful lot like a vow, there Danvers." Maggie moved toward her and embraced her. Holding her close to her body. Maggie sniffled some as she spoke. " I want all those things with you too. And thank you for being patient and waiting for me. I know it sucks and all. Im just- you're so amazing. And I want you forever. And you wanna get my fathers blessi-" Maggie shook her head and moved back to look Alex in the eyes. "There was no one else good enough for me. You're honestly the better one of the relationship. Not to mention you're smart as hell and very skilled and I love that about you, so much! And... You want kids, with me?" Maggie asked not believing Alex. 

Alex giggled at what Maggie said about her being the better one in the relationship. She couldn't believe the things she was hearing. Alex nodded "At least three." She smiled. 

Maggie quirked her brow as she gripped the sides of Alex's arms. "Really? And how do you plan on getting these children?" 

Alex smirked as she pressed her body close to Maggie's, again. Pushing her up against the counter. "Well I have an idea." Alex slid her arms around Maggie until her hands were at the small of her back and then she slid them down, grabbing her ass.

Maggie jumped at the sudden gesture and blushed. She looked at Alex in the corner of her eyes as the taller woman slowly moved her face to the crook of her neck. "A... Alex last time I checked we cant- ahhh!" Maggie moaned as Alex pressed wet kisses to her neck, nipping her skin with every other kiss. 

She moved up toward her ear and started whispering. "What if I told you I found a way that we can? And we can do it... The good old fashion way." Alex moved her left arm up to lay her hand on the back of Maggie's head. With her other, she squeezed her ass harder. "And since it's alien tech and pretty new, someones gotta be watched... by a doctor. And it's a good thing I'm a doctor." Alex's smirk grew as she moved her arm under Maggie's ass, picking her up and setting her on top the counter.

"Which means?" Maggie whined as Alex teased at her pulse point.

"In the future one of us is gonna carry the baby, and that one of us is you. And that means I get to make love to you until you get pregnant." 

Maggie yanked Alex closer to her body with her legs and she rapped them around her. "Who says we have to wait for the love making part?" 

"Well we cant get pregnant now and it'd be to- oh!" Alex realized what it was Maggie was asking. "You wanna?" 

Maggie moved back to look at Alex. "What was it you were trying to do this entire time?" 

"Oh well I was just wanting to make my point clear." Alex giggled. "I didn't realize you'd get so hot and heavy for me. So this means you want a kid in the near future?" Alex asked excitedly. 

Maggie stared at Alex for a moment. "I-I... Come on Alex! Im not ready for that. At least not yet. I thought we were focusing on our future wedding and how you're gonna sweep me off my feet?" 

"Wait so you do wanna get married? That's what I got."

Maggie shook her head and smiled. "Alex please! Just fuck me!" Maggie pulled Alex in for a searing hot kiss. 

But then Alex pulled back again. "Hey you didn't answer!" 

Maggie shook her head again and then jumped off the counter, shoving Alex towards the bed. 

"So I'll take that as a to be continued?" Alex asked seriously as she walked backward.

"God you're so cute." Maggie said before she shoved Alex down on her bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her waste. 

 

"I love you Maggie!" Alex smiled up at her girlfriend and maybe future fiancé. 

"I love you, you beautiful dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a 2nd chapter for this? I kinda wrote in a plot that I was wanting to do for another au idea, but maybe it could go here? It was about the alien tech and the pregnancy thing. If I did another chapter it'd probably have smut in it.


End file.
